


Twisting Paths

by shimmer_writer



Series: Marvel Universe [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, My Universe, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_writer/pseuds/shimmer_writer
Summary: Life isn't a straight path, but a series of twists and turns that no one can truly foresee. As Shae and Jenna continue down their paths, they are met with struggles and triumphs and have to find the answer for themselves of what love truly means to them.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character, T'Challa (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), T'Challa (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character
Series: Marvel Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940140
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1 - Shae

**CHAPTER 1**

“Shae, sweetheart, could you grab me a glass of red wine from the bar? Nothing too sweet.” 

Shae turned to the call, her eyes meeting Maureen, Alisha’s mother. She could despite the music that came flooding in from the DJ’s speakers at the reception, Shae was able to hear the request and nodded. 

Shae had learned that being the maid of honor also meant that she would not only be taking care of Alisha’s needs, but her mother’s as well. Even if the wedding ceremony was already over. 

After retrieving a glass of wine from the bartender, she carefully made her back over to Maureen’s table. She hated wearing heels and was grateful that Erik had remembered to pack her flats for her. She had been looking to slip them off when Maureen called her. 

“Thank you, hon,” Maureen said, “and have a seat! Alisha’s been running you around all day.”   
  


Shae, knowing there was no point in arguing, slid into the vacant seat next to her. She quickly tugged off her heels, rubbing at the ache in her ankles and arches before slipping on her flats. She glanced around the room, taking in the rowdy guests. 

Alisha was taking photos with Ralph and eager family members in front of the photographer’s wedding backdrop, while Monica was on the dance floor with her latest beau. Shae noted a few tables down, Erik sat at his designated table, seeming to absently listen to an older man. Shae caught his eye and he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“That’s your fiancé, isn’t it?” Maureen said, following her gaze.

“Yes,” Shae said, turning back to her. “He proposed a few months ago.” 

“Well, congratulations, Shae!” 

“Thank you.” 

Shae knew that Maureen was well aware of this information. It had been made public after there had been a brief press conference which she had awkwardly smiled as the Queen Mother made the announcement. Shae was only relieved that she had been able to give the news to Alisha before it had hit the air waves. 

“Now, if I understand correctly, he’s a Prince, isn’t he?” Maureen asked.

The other women at the table murmured at that, some of their gazes sharpening on her, while others glanced to assess Erik again. Shae sighed internally. The news had also prompted a flood of attention that neither she nor Erik enjoyed. 

Erik may not be in the spotlight, but his royal status was public knowledge. And a royal wedding was something of international interest, especially one that included the more reclusive Wakandan Royal Family. 

“Yes,” she said. “He’s a Prince of Wakanda.” 

“Oh,” Maureen said, “that means when you two are married…” 

“I’ll technically become a Princess, yes.” 

The women murmured amongst themselves, excitement rippling at the realization that they were near royalty.

“Now, what does that mean, exactly?” an older woman asked. 

Shae thought she was an older cousin from Ralph’s side, but wasn’t sure. 

“I’m still learning that myself,” Shae admitted. 

“Are you going to move to Wakanda?” another asked.

“I-I’m not sure yet.” 

Shae felt a tension along her shoulders as her fingers stroked along the silk of her dress. The red silk almost matched the color of Maureen’s wine, the embroidery a tasteful silver. 

  
“I would, if I were you,” another said. “It sounds like a paradise.” 

“And you’re rich now, aren’t you?” 

“Well, he’s rich, she’s just marrying into it.” 

“I can come visit you, couldn’t I, Shae?” Maureen asked. “I’ve always thought of you as one of my daughters.” 

“I...uh…” 

“Shae, I need your help, girl.” 

Alisha waved her over and Shae felt a surge of relief as she quickly rose in her seat. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Maureen, I have to help Alisha.” 

She didn’t wait for her response, quickly going to Alisha’s side. Alisha looped their arms together and with a quick whisper in Ralph’s ear that they were taking a break, led her outside of the reception room. 

“These people are trying me,” Alisha growled. 

Shae smiled as she settled into one of the lounge chairs in the hallway. The silk of Alisha’s dress made a shuffling noise as she settled into the seat opposite of her, pulling up her skirts to reveal she had already removed her own shoes.

“That’s what family is for,” Shae teased and Alisha groaned. 

“What about you?” Alisha asked. “Having a good time?” 

“Yeah.”    
  


“Really?” 

“Of course I am! I’m so happy for you and the food’s good and the music is great…” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. You’ve seemed kind of…”

Alisha trailed off and Shae cocked her head.

“Kind of what?” 

“I don’t know,” Alisha said, shrugging. “Distracted, I guess?”

Shae sighed, letting herself lean back against the chair. She rolled her ankle lightly before tucking her legs beneath her.

“You know how I went to see my cousin a while back?” 

“Mm hm.” 

“It was actually really nice. I forgot how much we really hit it off when we’re together. And Erik and her, well, they got along better than I thought. They’re both stubborn so I wasn’t sure how that was going to turn out. It was a really great trip.” 

“Yeah, you mentioned that. So, what’s the problem?” 

Shae sighed, nudging her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s not really a problem I guess. I just...I kind of wish I could have more of those moments. The quiet ones where I’m just having fun and hanging out. And I don’t think I’m really going to get those after we get married.” 

Alisha frowned and propped her head in her hand. 

“Because of all the royal stuff?” 

  
“Uh huh.” 

“So, are you reconsidering?” 

“No!”

Alisha smiled. She had taken the news rather well, showing genuine joy for Shae’s relationship. Of course, she also teased that  _ she  _ was set for life now that her best friend was becoming a royal. 

“What’s it like?” Alisha asked. “Do you have to go through royal training or something?” 

They hadn’t gotten a chance to talk about it that much since they had been reunited. Shae had declared that any talk about her life would be put on hold so Alisha could bask in the joy of her own nuptials. Alisha had been disappointed but also grateful. It was nice having a thoughtful friend like Shae. 

“It’s kind of intense,” Shae admitted. “There’s so much to learn and I’ve actually started taking self defense classes.” 

Alisha’s brows rose in surprise. 

“Don’t you have guards to protect you?” 

  
“I mean, I will get my own escort when we’re officially married, but every royal member has to be trained to protect themselves, just in case.” 

“Damn, for real?” Alisha asked. “Is it that dangerous?” 

“I’m not sure if the idea is about life being dangerous,” Shae said. “I think it’s more about us learning to be self sufficient in case of emergencies.” 

“Huh. How are those going?” 

Shae let out a deep sigh.

“Brutal. The first two weeks I could barely move once lessons were over.” 

Alisha gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Aw man,” she said. “Well, on the bright side you should be able to kick some ass now.” 

Shae laughed. 

“Yeah, I doubt that. But maybe I can hold my own better in a fight now.” 

The door clanged open as some kids came running out, laughing. Alisha shook her head, smiling as they passed. 

“Are you staying awhile?” she asked. “In the States I mean?” 

“We’re actually supposed to head back in two weeks,” Shae said. “Did I tell you I was able to go see Ms. Janice?” 

“Oh no, you didn’t!” Alisha said. “How is she doing?” 

“She’s doing good, as energetic as ever. She still makes bomb food too. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I ate some again.” 

They shared a laugh. 

Shae felt she owed a lot to Ms. Janice. She had been the one who had helped Shae start the path of assessing her relationship with Erik that eventually led to her allowing him back into her life. The older woman had been ecstatic to see the couple again, though she had scolded Erik, telling him he had to step up as he was becoming a husband now. Shae had been embarrassed, but Erik had taken it with his usual charm. There had been a part of Shae that had felt some warmth that Ms. Janice felt the need; it was almost as if her own mother had said the words instead. 

The door opened again and Erik and Ralph stepped out. Ralph offered an apologetic smile to his new bride. 

“Sorry, babe,” he said. “They’re asking for you again.” 

Alisha groaned.

“This is  _ my  _ wedding,” she grumbled. “I should be the one telling them what to do.” 

Ralph shrugged helplessly and reached out a hand to help her up. She sighed as she adjusted her skirts and glanced to Shae.

“You can head home whenever you want,” she said. “I’m gonna have things wrap up in a bit anyway.” 

“Are you sure you won’t need help?” 

“You’ve done more than enough,” Alisha said. “And I’ll have DeDe and Monica help me. Those two have been coasting this whole time with their bridesmaid duties anyway.” 

Shae smiled and nodded. She was getting tired and getting into her hotel bed was sounding very welcoming. The two women embraced tightly before Alisha stepped back and followed Ralph back inside. Shae let out a sigh and turned to Erik with a smile. 

He looked as handsome as he always did, in a finely tailored black suit and his dreads braided back from his face. She was pleased to note he had her heels in one hand along with the small bag she had brought with her. 

“You seemed to have a little trouble tonight,” she teased.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. A few women, some single and some not, had developed a strong interest in Shae’s fiancé. Whether it was his looks, royal status or just the appeal he had, she could never quite pinpoint. Probably a mixture of all three at this point. But for the first time in their relationship, Shae hadn’t felt the twinges of uncertainty whenever she saw a woman coyly talking to Erik. 

After all they had been through, she could say with confidence that Erik had eyes only for her. S he reached over and he angled his head down to accept her kiss. She planted a hand on his chest and pulled her lips away when she felt his hand curve around her waist towards her ass. 

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” 

Erik smirked.

  
“Nah, baby girl,” he said. “Not with you.” 

She smiled, her face warm and slipped her hand into his. 

“Since I got my permission, ready to head home?” 

“Been ready three hours ago.” 

She giggled. 

“Ok, I just need to go to the dressing room and grab my stuff.” 

He nodded and followed her down the long hall and then a set of stairs. The recreation center had a lower level so that entertainers and guests could prepare. There was a big room for mingling, with chairs and a small television in the upper corner of the room. When Erik and Shae stepped into the room, someone had left the television on, which was on a news station. Shae stepped over the piles of hurriedly tossed clothes and began collecting her things into the duffle bag she had brought earlier. 

“Breaking News! Officials have officially determined that the explosion that resulted in a metal factory exploding a few months ago was the result of a gas leak. Viewers may recall that a few months ago there was a large explosion that resulted in a power outage in a neighboring town of Julenstown. At the time, there was speculation of mutant terrorism, given the odd nature of the explosion, but a recent investigation has ruled this out.” 

Erik frowned at the television and Shae stepped to stand next to him, her bag strap over her shoulder.

“That was Jenna right? When she blew up that mutant camp or whatever?” 

  
“Yeah.” 

“I don’t understand. That’s not what happened. Are they covering it up?” 

“Looks like it,” Erik said.

“Why? How?” 

Erik crossed his arms, one finger tapping against his bicep. 

“Anti-mutant sentiment is strong, but that doesn’t mean they still don’t have rights. At least for now. Founding out that there’s some sort of mutant internment camp would actually hurt them if it got out to the public. People can hate until they see what it does to people.” 

“Oh.” 

“As for the how, well, T’ has been looking into that. Normally, for things like this, they’ve got some people on the inside, or if not, bribery.” 

Shae studied him, noting that this was one of those moments where she realized her husband-to-be had a very wide skill set. Erik raised a brow at her expression.

“What?” 

_ At least he’s using it for good now, right?  _

Shae smiled, shaking her head.

“Nothing,” she said. “So, is that what T’Challa and Jenna are doing now? Still tracking down leads?”

Funnily enough, Shae hadn’t actually met Jenna in person. By the time the group had returned back to Wakanda, she and Erik were heading off to London to visit Shae’s cousin. Erik had mentioned that Jenna had insisted on going with T’Challa whenever he did field investigations, claiming that she had more of a right than any of them given what she had gone through to get to the bottom of things. 

“Yeah,” Erik said. “Last I heard they were somewhere in Ethiopia.” 

Shae blinked in surprise. 

“They’ve gotten that far?” she said. “A whole other continent.” 

Erik frowned darkly.

“They’re everywhere,” he murmured. “And it's turning out that they aren’t as unorganized as we thought.” 


	2. Chapter 2 - Jenna

**Chapter 2**

Leslie McCormick was exhausted. 

She was used to exhaustion, given the nature of her business, but there was a clear difference in the aching tiredness that seeped into her bones from the headaches she would get from spending a long day in the lab. Being on the run did that to you, she supposed. Her tennis shoes scraped against the sidewalk as she walked, and she felt relief when her apartment building came into view. It was a shabby, run-down apartment with less than stellar neighbors, in a neighborhood that, so far, proved to be a good hiding ground. 

It also was within walking distance of a liquor store. 

No one had paid her any mind when she stepped outside the store and took a healthy swig from her vodka bottle. For a moment, she felt the freedom of not having to keep up with decorum. There was no one in the hallway, and Leslie made her way upstairs, only stumbling slightly on her floor’s landing. It took a few tries to get her key into the lock, and she cursed under her breath the whole time. She tossed her keys on the small table near her doorway and struggled out of her coat, keeping her grip firm on her bottle in one hand. It was a clumsy process, but after a few moments of struggle, she tossed her coat to the floor in triumph. 

If she had allowed herself a moment of reflection, she would have thought of how she had gotten to such a pitiful state. In a foreign country, on a fake passport, her credentials and reputation were now nothing more but memories of a not too distant past. All because one mutant had thrown a fit and destroyed her research in a matter of minutes. 

Heaving a sigh, Leslie took another swig, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. Her free hand sought along the wall for the light switch as she swallowed.  Light flooded the room and Leslie blinked, her brain taking a moment to process the figure sitting on the arm of her couch.

“Hey there.” 

Number 65 sat on the arm of her couch, her eyes hard as they met her own. Leslie could still remember what those eyes looked like when they were glowing, the shimmering gold haunting her in her dreams. 

Despite the buzz she had going, Leslie screamed and threw the bottle at her. Number 65 cursed as the bottle hit her, but didn't shatter, though vodka spilled everywhere. Leslie stumbled towards her bedroom in the opposite direction, wincing as her hip bounced off the kitchen table on the way there. There was a small pistol in her bedside table and if she just got to it…..

She didn’t even make it to the doorway, a shadow slamming into her and pinning her against the hallway wall. A strong forearm pressed against her windpipe, cutting off her building scream. Leslie’s heart rate picked up as she looked into the masked face of the Black Panther. Her hands flew up to grip his arm, though he did not budge when she tried to push him away. He was too close, his body angled where she couldn’t even try to knee him in the groin. 

“You will not scream.” 

Leslie understood that it was an order and not a request. She felt faint, though whether it was the alcohol or the lack of oxygen, she wasn’t sure. She patted his arm twice to note that she understood. He released her and she slumped to the ground, coughing. Number 65 stepped into view, glaring at her as she pulled off her hoodie jacket.

“Damnit,” Number 65 grumbled. “She got vodka all over me.” 

Black Panther didn’t respond, those masked eyes remaining locked on Leslie’s slumped form. 

“We have questions for you, McCormick,” he said. “You will answer them.” 

A sense of resignation settled in. She knew someone would come for her one day eventually. She at least had the hope that maybe the Black Panther wouldn’t kill her, but then again she wasn’t that read up on Wakandan law. 

“Fine,” she said, pushing to her feet.

Number 65 frowned. 

“Fine? Just like that?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Leslie said. “Someone was bound to show up anyway.” 

  
Black Panther made no move to stop her when she made her way back to the living room. She picked up the vodka bottle from the floor relieved to find that there was some left. She took a deep swig, welcoming the burn this time and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Number 65 stared at her, her brows raised slightly. 

“What?” Leslie muttered. “I’ve had a shitty few weeks.” 

“Boo fucking hoo,” Number 65 said. 

“The icy tone is warranted,” Leslie sighed. “I’m assuming you’re pretty pissed.” 

Number 65’s eyes glowed gold as she stepped forward and Leslie cowered away. Black Panther gestured with a hand and after a few seconds, those eyes returned back to their normal brown color. 

“There are three facilities,” Black Panther said, “not including the one we discovered you in. Where are they?” 

Leslie quickly looked to him, feeling uncomfortable with the other woman’s glare. 

“I-I’m not sure.” 

“Do not lie to me.” 

She sighed and took another swig. The liquor was finally starting to settle in, her body becoming relaxed as a comforting heat spread beneath her skin. She settled onto her couch, letting her body sink into the hard cushions. 

“I’m not lying,” she said. “They were very careful to only give us as much intel as they deemed was necessary.” 

“Sounds more organized than just some terrorist group,” Number 65 said.

Leslie snorted.

“Is that what you think this is?” she asked. “Oh, it’s much more complex than that. We...they are an organization that’s dedicated to saving the world.” 

They both stared at her and Leslie waved a hand.

“That’s what I was told when I joined in.”

“Joined into what?” Number 65 snapped. “Another Hydra cult?” 

“Considering what they did to S.H.I.E.L.D., seems like they’re a little more than a cult.” 

Number 65 glared at her and Leslie rubbed her finger on the rim of her bottle. Black Panther stood there quietly and his silence made her skin crawl. She pushed out a breath. 

“They aren’t just taking mutants for experimentation. They’re trying to weaponize them.” 

“For what?” 

“For the war that’s coming.” 

“What war?” 

“Who knows?” Leslie said quietly. “For a while, I thought they meant with the mutants. Get some of their kind on our side before we had a battle of humanity or whatever but….I saw some files that made me rethink that.” 

“What did you find?” Black Panther asked. 

“Nothing that made much sense to me,” she said. “I had never seen the type of script before. But it felt….almost alien.” 

Number 65 looked surprised. 

“Alien?” she asked. “That’s who they think we’re going to war with? Some aliens?” 

“I don’t know,” Leslie said. “Wasn’t my clearance mind you and when I tried checking again, the data was gone. But this is much bigger than you can imagine. I’m not the only bright mind they have with them; there are others, all across the world.” 

Black Panther was so quiet that she couldn’t even guess as to what was going on behind that cowl. 

“All to torture mutants,” Number 65 growled. “You’re all fucking cowards.” 

Leslie didn’t look her in the eyes. 

  
“I thought I was helping people,” she said. 

“ _ We _ are people!  _ I  _ was a person when you decided you wanted to try and breed me like some fucking animal!” 

There was a tremor in the room, but this time Black Panther said nothing when Number 65’s eyes began to glow. 

“Did you think about that when they screamed? When they begged you to stop?” 

The lightbulb on the ceiling above them popped, glass shattering everywhere. Leslie curled in on herself, her fear keeping her body frozen. Number 65 grabbed her by the front of her shirt and dragged her forward. There was a heat enveloping them and Leslie felt herself struggling to breathe as the energy surged around them. 

“Did you even think that they had families? Friends? People who loved them? Or were they just lab mice to you?” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Leslie squeaked. “I’m sorry!”

Pain lanced through her as Number 65’s knuckles brushed along her neck. Leslie believed she was going to die a likely horrible and painful death. There was a part of her that believed she deserved it and she closed her eyes, her body trembling even as resignation settled in.

Then she was falling as Number 65 released her. She crumpled on the floor, the harsh texture of her carpet damp with the spilled liquor. Shakily, Leslie pushed herself up on her arms, her neck still stinging. Number 65 gazed down at her, her face blank. 

“What’s my name?” 

Leslie blinked at her. 

“W-What?” 

“What is my name?” she repeated. 

Leslie looked at her helplessly. She couldn’t remember; could never let herself remember their names. Gazing up into that face, Leslie found herself wishing that for once, she had. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I only know you as Number 65.” 

The woman’s hands glowed, her face filled with disgust. Then she closed her eyes, a tremor running through her body as she inhaled deeply. There was a beat and then she opened her eyes again, her eyes had returned to their brown shade, the glow fading from her fingers. She gave Leslie one last dark look and turned away, heading for the door. Leslie’s eyes followed her in shock, the shaky relief setling in as she realized she had been spared. 

Black Panther stepped forward, his shadow looming over her. She looked up at him. 

“You’re not going to kill me?” 

  
“No.” 

Leslie swallowed. 

“What is going to happen to me?” 

She couldn’t believe that after everything she had done, they would just let her go. 

“There will be others who will find you,” he said. “Even if you run.” 

“O-oh.” 

Of course, it wasn’t that easy. Leslie touched a hand to her neck and then winced. The flesh was tender and swelling slightly. She dropped her hand into her lap. 

“What...what is her name?” 

Black Panther moved past her, heading towards the doorway. 

“You do not deserve to know.” 

He left her in the darkness of her memories and guilt, wishing that maybe, Number 65 hadn’t been so merciful. 

_____________________________________

Jenna slammed her fists into the ground, the dirt breaking apart beneath her hands. Bent over on her knees she took in a ragged breath as she continued pounding the ground, trying to put all her rage into her blows. They had only managed to make it to the outskirts of the city before she could no longer hold it in. She let out a scream of rage and her energy exploded out in a burst of wind and the ground shook from the force of it. 

A few feet behind her, T’Challa stood watch silently beside the Royal Talon Fighter, the aircraft easily camouflaged in the forest around them. He watched as she took deep shuddering breaths and then slowly pushed herself to her feet. When she came to stand in front of him, her eyes shimmered with tears that didn’t fall. The ground had caved in slightly behind her, impressive evidence of the type of power she was capable of.

“Why didn’t you try to stop me?” she asked. 

“It was not my place to do so.” 

She huffed and wiped away a tear that spilled. 

“I wanted to kill her.” 

“I know.” 

She shook her head.    
  


“I should have. The others would have.” 

T’Challa said nothing. They had left the mutant escapees behind, though he knew that Lydia, the mutant who had a seer like ability, had insisted on maintaining contact with Jenna. They had found a mutant safehouse a few days after they all parted ways, Lydia taking Haley and Owen with her, while Arthur had gone off on his own.

Her lips trembled and T’Challa pulled her into his arms. She pressed her face into his neck as she took a deep breath. 

When he told her he had found McCormick, she had begged him to take her with him. She had thought she could handle it, seeing that woman again. She reminded him that he had assured her that he wouldn’t hide his findings from her. It was only because of this reminder that he had reluctantly agreed. 

“I could feel her fear,” she whispered. “And...and I liked it.” 

T’Challa rubbed a hand down her back. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

“Then I felt that she was resigned. I think...I think she wanted me to kill her,” she continued. “That’s why I couldn’t do it.” 

T’Challa had warned her; that pain left unhealed could lead to vengeance. He said he had experienced it himself; knew how strong it could be. 

“You were able to battle the hurt inside of you, Jenna,” he said. 

“Yeah, barely.” 

  
“That is enough, most of the time.” 

She sighed and took a step back. He inclined his head and she nodded, following him back into the ship. He settled into the pilot’s seat, easily handling the controls. The aircraft lifted into the sky, the ride smooth as they returned their journey home. 

  
“So,” Jenna said. “Did you get the data off her computer?” 

“Of course.” 

She smiled at the slight offense in his tone. 

“Right. What’s next?” 

“You have a lecture to attend tomorrow morning, do you not?” 

Jenna crossed her arms, pouting slightly. While she was loving the lectures and the new experience, it all felt like a facade at this point. She had met new people, some friendly and some distant, who all saw her as the foreigner on a trial period to see if they would take more in the future. None of them had any idea that she was in a relationship with their King. Not that T’Challa would have cared if they did; but she was the one who had convinced him to keep it under wraps, even going as far as to stay in one of the apartments that were designated for students attending Wakanda University. It was in moments like these that she recognized T’Challa wasn’t too fond of her decision. 

“T’Challa…” 

He spared her a brief glance before looking forward again. 

“These things take time, Jenna,” T’Challa said. “We have to adjust for each new intel we receive.” 

“Yeah, I know,” she said. “But she was the biggest lead we’ve had in months. Unless you’ve been keeping things from me.” 

“Of course not.”

“I don’t really believe you.”

“Hmm.” 

Jenna sighed, leaning her head back against her headrest. She wasn’t too upset about it; not really. As long as she stayed in the loop about things, then she was happy. For now, it was back to Wakanda.

The thought brought a smile to her face. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Shae

**Chapter 3**

Shae gazed around her office, feeling bittersweet. She had loved working here and while no one had told her she wouldn’t be able to, it was becoming quite clear that Shae wasn’t going to be spending as much time in her role here as before. Even with her lessons on Wakandan etiquette and culture, no one had yet told her what her exact responsibilities would be. 

“Ay! Miss Shae!” 

Shae turned to see Avery peeking into her office, his grin broad. 

“Hi, Avery,” she said, laughing in delight. 

He stepped inside and to her surprise, pulled her into a hug. She accepted it readily, patting his back gently. 

“Miss Shae!” 

He stepped back as Alana came inside and Shae laughed as she was pulled into another hug, glad to see that her mentees, who had at one point refused physical contact, were more than happy to embrace her. 

“Are you a Princess now?” Alana asked, excitedly.

Shae shook her head.

“No, not until we actually get married.”

  
“But you can still order people to do stuff?” Alani asked. 

“She already does,” Avery said. 

Shae gasped in mock offence and they laughed. 

“How have you been, Alana?” she asked.

“I’m good,” Alana said. “I actually got into that ballet program in Chicago over the summer. They gave me a scholarship to go and everything.” 

“Oh that’s amazing, Alana! How did it go?” Shae asked. 

“It was super hard, but fun,” Alana said. “I had never seen so many girls who looked like me doing it, so that was cool.” 

Shae hummed in delight, knowing how much Alana had a desire to dance. She was happy to see the young girl was still pursuing her dream. 

“And you?” Shae asked Avery.

He shrugged, his face slipping into a neutral expression. Shae saw the warning signs and inclined her head. 

“I’m good,” he said. “Out of school, but I’ve been working in my pop’s shop for a bit.” 

Alana slipped her hands into pockets, smirking. 

“He’s mad because Malik got into Howard and he didn’t.” 

“Shut up, Alana,” Avery snapped.

Shae waved a hand at them both. 

“Alana,” she said. “You know better.” 

  
Alana pouted. 

“And Avery, that’s great you’re helping your dad at home. I bet you’re learning a lot about cars and stuff, right?” 

“I guess so.” 

“That’s really impressive. I don’t know anything about cars myself. And your dad owns his shop, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, maybe you can start asking him how he runs it, so you can learn how to run your own business one day. Education is important, yes, but there is nothing wrong with supplementing that with experience, in my book.”

Avery’s face eased slightly. 

“Y-yeah, ok.”

Shae smiled and patted his arm. 

“And Erik has a few cars in our garage,” she said. “Maybe he’ll let you take a look at them.” 

“For real? You think E would be cool with that?” 

“Cool with what?” 

Erik stepped through the open doorway and the group turned to him. 

“E!” Alana said. 

She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Amused, Erik tugged on one of her braids. When Avery stepped up to him, they exchanged their common handshake.

“Yeah, uh, Miss Shae said that I could maybe look at some of what you got in the garage?” Avery asked. “Like your cars and stuff.” 

Shae noted that he seemed to try keeping his voice firm as he met Erik’s gaze. 

“Yeah, I got a few old models you can look at. Have you ever worked on a motorcycle before?”

  
“No.” 

“Want to learn?” 

  
“Yeah!” 

Erik nodded and Shae smiled at him, trying to push away the bittersweet feeling that rose again. 

_ ‘How many more of these moments do I get?’  _

“We gotta go, Miss Shae,” Avery said. “Just wanted to stop by since we heard you were back.” 

Shae snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. 

“Oh sure,” she said. 

“Will you be staying long?” Alana asked. 

Shae inclined her head. 

“Well, for a few days I think.” 

The young girl looked saddened but then perked up.

“You think I could go to Wakanda one day?” 

“Oh, uh, sure, maybe.” 

Honestly, Shae had no idea what Wakanda’s intentions were regarding allowing in more foreigners, but with T’Challa’s leadership, anything was possible. 

As soon as they left, Erik closed the door behind them. He watched as Shae went over to her desk and sat down with a sigh. 

“Ay.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You good?” 

She blinked in confusion.

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Are you really?” 

Shae nudged her glasses and Erik hummed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

She pursed her lips at him. He sighed and then came to sit on the edge of her desk. 

“You’ve been having this look on your face for a while,” he said. 

“That’s just my face.” 

He gave her a look. She sighed. 

“I’m fine,” she said. “I’m just…”

She blew out a breath as she tried to think of the right word. 

“More like contemplative,” she continued. “I….I’m not sure what I’m going to be doing.” 

“Doing?” 

“You know,” she said. “When we’re married.” 

Erik’s expression had her scrambling to clarify.

“I mean my role in Wakanda,” she said quickly. “Like what does that job title even entail?” 

“You talk to Shuri about it?” 

  
“Kind of?” she said. “She told me she really just does what she wants or supports T’Challa when he needs her.” 

“There you go then.” 

“Babe,” she whined. “That’s even worse! I have no idea what I would even want to do! I mean, I’m not Wakandan or anything. What could they possibly need from me?” 

Erik regarded her for a moment, frowning. 

“You’ve got a lot to offer, Shae,” he said finally. “You know that.” 

“I know,” she said quietly. “I just don’t even know where to start.” 

“Ain’t even married yet and you're already stressing.” 

“Just about the part I don’t have figured out.” 

He raised a brow. She smiled.

“The hardest part is done,” she said, shrugging. “I love you and I’m not confused about that or anything.” 

There was a knock at the door. Erik looked like he was going to get up but she waved him back down. She pulled open her office door to find an unfamiliar woman standing on the other side. She was around Shae’s height and complexion, her dark hair done in a neat bob. She was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt that had ‘Black Girl Magic’ scrawled across it. 

“Can I help you?” Shae asked politely. 

The woman looked uncomfortable and fiddled with her fingers for a second.    
  
“A-Are you Shae? Shae Anderson?” 

“Yes?” 

“Right, hah. It says it on your door.” 

Shae inclined her head, sensing that the woman was uncomfortable. Maybe someone’s mother or older sister?

The woman squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.    
  


“My name is Rebecca Barber,” she said. “I...I’m your sister.” 

Shae stared at her, unable to comprehend her words.

“What?” 

“See, I”m...I”m Lewis Barber’s daughter. He and your mom were together some years ago but….” 

Shae heard the words as if they were coming from far away, her chest beginning to constrict. Erik was behind her suddenly and Rebecca took a step back in surprise. 

“We need a minute.” 

He didn’t wait for Rebecca’s response, closing the door in her face. Shae was trembling and he pulled her into his arms. 

“Breath,” he said firmly. “Just breath, Shae.” 

She struggled to obey him, her ears ringing as thoughts flew through her mind. How could this….? Who was that …? Her father?

“Don’t think,” Erik said. “Just breathe.” 

  
She closed her eyes and focused on the solidness of his body behind her, taking in deep breaths to steady herself. She moved over to the couch and he watched her.

“I’m ok,” she said. “I’m ok.” 

“Want me to make her leave?” 

Shae wanted to say yes, the word of it on the tip of her tongue. But she shook her head.

“No,” she said. “No, I was just surprised.” 

She took in another deep breath and then let it out slowly on a five-second count. 

“Ok.” 

Erik regarded her, only nodding when she met his gaze steadily. When he opened the door, Rebecca was still standing there looking uncertain. 

“Can I come in?” she asked, glancing between them. 

Shae nodded and she stepped in, Erik closing the door behind her. She looked around the room and Shae’s nails dug into the material of her couch, impatient. Rebecca rubbed her hands together as she looked at Shae.

“I know this is sudden,” she said. “And really uncomfortable.” 

“You said you’re my sister.” 

“Yes.”   
  


“How can you be sure?” 

Rebecca frowned at her. 

“Your mother,” she said. “Her name is Kiera, right?” 

Shae took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Yes.” 

“That’s the woman my dad said he had another child with,” she said. “Kiera Anderson he said her name was.” 

Shae took a shuddering breath. She hadn’t thought about her father in years. Her mother had never bad talked him, but had mostly not spoken of him at all. Their family had been happy, refusing to be haunted or overshadowed by someone who didn’t even want to be there. 

And now….

“How did you find me?” 

Rebecca, who had been eying Erik, glanced back at her. 

“Oh, right,” she said. “See...well, it took some time for us to find you. I mean, well, once we started watching the news, it clicked for my dad that it was you.” 

“How?” 

“He said you looked just like your mother,” she said. “And then my brother and I…” 

“Brother?” Shae asked, startled.

  
Rebecca winced.

“Yeah, my older brother,” she said, “Martin.” 

Shae just stared at her. Rebecca fiddled with a ring on her finger and then shoved her hands into her pockets as if to stop herself.

“Anyway,” she continued. “Since you kind of have a bigger public profile, I was able to look you up and found out that you work here.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“Sorry?” 

Shae waved a hand. She knew stories like these; had counseled some people who had gone through it themselves. 

“Lewis decided to just now look me up?” she asked. “There’s a reason behind it aside from telling me I have some siblings.” 

Rebecca gazed at her for a moment, her posture stiff.

“Dad is dying,” she said quietly. “He used to smoke a lot and now he has to use an oxygen tank. It’s getting bad though.” 

Shae didn’t let herself react to the news. She just simply kept staring at Rebecca, waiting. Rebecca glanced at Erik again.

“Does he have to be here?” she asked quietly. 

Erik’s blank expression didn’t shift as he gazed at her. Shae frowned. 

“Yes.” 

Rebecca took a breath and nodded. 

“Ok, uh, look, I know this is all a huge shock and ….” 

“What do you want, Rebecca?” Shae interrupted, her voice soft. 

Rebecca held her gaze, though Shae could tell she wanted to look away. 

“He doesn’t have health insurance and we’re running out of money to help him. He’s been in and out of the hospital so many times and….well, Martin and I, we just don’t have a lot of money. I’ve got my own business and Martin has his kids, so it’s not like we’re making a lot of…. “ 

“How much?” 

Rebecca faltered. 

“I...it’s about $150,000 at this point,” she said. “He needs another surgery so that’ll be another ten grand in a few months.”

Shae had her own savings built up and while it was something she was proud of, it was nowhere near that amount. But Erik could pay that without even missing it. 

Rebecca glanced between them. 

“And...I know...I know we have no right to ask you, but….I mean, you’re royalty, right? You’ll barely even miss it and our dad…” 

“He’s not my dad!” 

The words burst out of her, like an impulse she couldn’t control. She curled her hands into fists on her lap, filled with a sudden wave of anger and pain. But Shae couldn’t stop it. 

“He left my mom, before she even had me,” Shae snapped. “My mother had to fight and struggle to take care of us both. Our life was never easy and he was never around. She didn’t even go after him for support or anything. Lewis washed his hands off us when he walked out on my mom, so no, he is not my father.” 

Shae looked away, the angry tears finally spilling over. Rebecca clasped and then released her hands, uncertain. She rifled through her pockets and then pulled out a small card and quietly placed it on Shae’s desk. She glanced at Shae, who would no longer look at her. 

“J-Just think about it, ok?” Rebecca asked quietly. “I’ll be in town for a few days if you...if you want to talk or anything.” 

She hurried quickly out of Shae’s office, closing the door behind her. When Erik settled next to her, Shae turned to him and buried her face in his chest. He said nothing, let her cry out her anger in his arms, showing no judgment. 

Shae had always known that sometimes, you could have all the advice in the world, but it always seemed that when it came to your own life, it felt like none of it mattered. 

_________________________

  
  


“Layla, hey, I was hoping I could catch you.” 

  
“Hey, cuz? What’s up?” 

“So, I was wondering, how did you feel when your dad left?” 

“What?” 

  
“I know it sounds rude, but I’m really….I’m really trying to make sense of something.” 

  
There was a pause.

“Is everything ok, Shae?” 

“Yeah. So how would you feel? 

  
"Well, I don’t know. I was pissed and hurt when he walked out." 

“Well, how would you feel if he came back, all of sudden?” 

  
“I...I don’t know.” 

  
“So, being confused and angry for a period of time are acceptable responses.” 

“Ok, Shae, what the hell is going on with you?” 

  
Shae sighed. 

“I guess I have a sister.” 

  
“What?!” 

“Yeah. And an older brother so….yay….” 

“Wow, sad sarcasm that’s new for you.” 

“I’m going through a cycle right now, so I’ll be back around to anger in a few hours.” 

“Huh, and dark humor too. So, your dad…” 

“He’s not my dad.” 

“Ok. So, uh, the guy who got Auntie Kiera pregnant…” 

Shae sighed again. 

“....is he trying to get back into your life?” 

“No. I don’t know. My sist….his daughter came asking for money. I guess he had the same bad habit as Aunt Ria and is on an oxygen tank.” 

“Wow, damn.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok, so let me guess, they found out you’ve got a rich fiance and figured you could help.” 

“Pretty much.” 

  
“How much are they asking?” 

“Around one hundred and sixty thousand dollars.” 

“Oh, fuck that. Hell no.” 

“You don’t think I should give it to them?” 

“What? No! Hell no! Do you even have that much money?” 

  
“Erik does technically,” Shae said. 

Layla blew out a breath.

  
“Damn. I….look Shae, you have always been the bleeding heart in this family and I can only imagine you’re going through...what? Anger? Guilt?” 

“All of the above,” she said. “And more.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s fair and totally understandable. But, Shae, you don’t owe anything to him. He made his choice and this is a consequence of it. I know it’s hard to think outside of the fact that he’s your...uh...well, shit, I mean our family definitely isn’t perfect.” 

“I don’t know what to do,” Shae said quietly. 

“I...damn, I don’t know. If it was me, it wouldn’t matter if I could or not, I wouldn’t do it.”

“You wouldn’t?” 

“No. You don’t owe them anything. You don’t know them and he clearly showed he didn’t care about you.” 

Shae said nothing and Layla hummed in sympathy. 

“What did Erik say?” 

  
“He said it’s up to me,” Shae said. 

“Damn.” 

  
“What?” 

  
“I kind of wish he straight up said no,” Layla said. “That way it was out of your hands.” 

“Yeah, well, Erik is too supportive for that.” 

  
“I know, it sucks huh?” 

  
They laughed, though it tapered off. 

“Anyway, thanks Layla,” Shae said. 

“I don’t feel like I helped much,” Layla said, “but sure. Let me know what happens ok?” 

“Sure.” 

_____________________________

“Hey, Shae, what’s up?” 

“I’m so so sorry for bothering you on your honeymoon but….I really need advice.” 

“Oh girl, you’re fine. We’re just chilling right now. What’s going on?” 

Shae took a breath. 

“So, turns out I have a half brother and sister as Lewis started a family but now he’s extremely sick and his kids want me to give them around one-hundred and sixty thousand dollars to help pay for his hospital bills.” 

  
“Whoa, whoa, hold up,” Alisha said, startled. “Your dad…”

“Not my dad.” 

“Uh...ok, so his kids came up asking for coin after this nigga has been completely absent from your life?” 

“Yes.”

“How the hell did they find you?” 

  
“I guess I’ve got fame now,” she said. “Royal wedding, remember?” 

  
“Damn, yeah. Well, how do you even know you're even his? I mean, any random nigga could try to claim you.” 

“Erik looked into them,” Shae said. “He was able to trace him and it’s the same guy.” 

“Oh damn, he can do that?” 

“One of his skill sets.” 

“Oof, ok, well, so he is the same guy. Damn, this is fucked up, girl, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. I asked Layla about it, since her dad walked out on them, I thought maybe she could give me some emotional insight. But I was wondering what you would do?” 

“I mean, I’m assuming they’re thinking Erik will give you the money?” 

“Yeah.” 

  
Alisha was quiet for a moment before she sighed.

“I say give it to them.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep,” Alisha said. “Tell them here’s the money then stay the fuck out of your life. I mean, if that’s what you want. Either way, after that you can be done with it.” 

Shae chewed her bottom lip. 

“I guess so…” 

“Though, if they some greedy niggas, they’ll just keep coming back for more…” 

“Alisha,” Shae groaned.

“I’m sorry,” Alisha said. “I know this must be hard.” 

“Yes!” 

“Well, damn...I don’t know, Shae. I’m guessing ignoring them isn’t an option?” 

“Not for me, no.” 

“I didn’t think so. Well, I mean, look, Shae, we can’t always know what the best decision is, but...I mean whatever you do, I’ll support you, ok?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks, Alisha.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Erik watched as Shae hung up the phone and then rolled on her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She had been in a flux of emotions over the last two days, though she managed to paint on a smile whenever she was in her office. But at home, she’d break down, though he was curious to see that it wasn’t her normal sadness.

He had never seen Shae in a set state of anger. Sadness, anxiety, uncertainty, sure she had those. But she was pissed. She hadn’t even been this angry with him and he had put her through some things. She punched her pillow a few times and then screamed again before her body relaxed. She rolled to her side and looked at him.

“Feel better?” he asked.

  
“No.” 

He thought so. She reached over to their nightstand and slipped on her glasses before shifting to sit up against their headboard, settling next to him. She leaned her head back and sighed. 

“Can’t you just tell me I can’t have the money?” 

  
“You can’t have the money.” 

  
She groaned and closed her eyes. 

  
“That doesn’t make me feel better either.” 

  
He said nothing. She opened her eyes and glared at him. He raised a brow. 

“Just tell me what to do,” she said. 

Erik snorted.

“That ain’t how we work, baby girl,” he said.

“Oh now it doesn’t?” she grumbled. “Cause you have no problem bossing me around usually.” 

He grabbed her and she squealed as he tugged her into his lap. He curved his hands to settle on her ass as she shifted to sit more comfortably. 

“Not for something like this.” 

She studied him. 

“Why won’t you tell me what you think?” 

“It ain’t up to me.” 

  
“Erik,” she groaned. “Please?” 

It wasn’t the first time she had asked him for his thoughts on the whole thing. His refusal to do so is what had led her to call Layla and Alisha in the first place. But gazing at her face, when she was looking so helpless, he sighed. 

“Aight, look. The nigga never had anything to do with you and your mama and now you’re feeling like that you need to be the better person and shit, right?” 

She plucked at his shirt and said nothing. He knew her silence was his answer.

“And, you’re also thinking that his kids had nothing to do with what happened between him and your momma, so you don’t think it’s really fair to say no since they seem to be hurting. But at the same time, you had hurt from having someone not be around and now you have to let people in your life who may not have even shown up if they didn’t know you had money or if something hadn’t happened in their life.” 

She rested her forehead to his chest, her hair tickling his nose. 

“I don’t have an answer for you, cause I ain’t you. You got a big heart and there ain’t nothing wrong with that. Just do whatever feels right to you. If the nigga’s trip if you say no, then fuck them. If you say yes, then cool and we can keep it moving.” 

His words helped center here. Shae recognized that there wasn’t necessarily a right decision, just one that she could live with. 

“Ok,” she said. “I-I think I know what I want to do.” 

_______________________

A day later she met Rebecca at a diner close to the Center, where she knew the owner was a friendly man who showed her to a booth in the back. Rebecca was right on time and slid into the seat opposite of Shae with a cautious expression. 

Shae kept the conversation light as they ordered and waited for their food, putting off the topic and noted that Rebecca didn’t try to rush to it. By the time their food was delivered, they were loosening up, though the tension was still there. 

“So, you have a business?” Shae asked.

“Yeah, I’m an accountant,” Rebecca said. 

“Oh. How’s that?” 

“Not bad. I’ve got a few steady clients.” 

“What does Martin do?”   
  


“He’s a teacher.” 

Shae’s brows rose slightly and Rebecca gave her a half-smile.

  
“Yeah, he loves kids,” she said. “I guess you guys have that common.” 

Shae bit into her burger and chewed instead of answering. Rebecca’s smile slipped slightly and she took a sip of her drink. They continued eating in silence, the conversation stalled by the awkward moment. When their food was taken away, Shae clasped her hands on the table in front of her.

“I thought about it for a while,” she said quietly. “And at some point, I realized that as hard as this is for me, it probably may be worse for you.” 

  
Rebecca blinked at her.

  
“What I mean is, we’re strangers to one another and you came here with a hope that I could help you. Having to depend on any stranger can be stressful, so for that, I apologize for not saying anything sooner.” 

Shae took a deep breath.

“But despite our blood relation, we’re not really family. Lewis never tried to contact me or my mother, even after she died. I had no way of finding him and honestly, I never tried. I was fine without him, my mother had made sure of that. There were moments, as every child has when I wondered about my father, but for my mental health, I gave up trying to understand why he didn’t want me. That was his problem, not mine.” 

Rebecca’s face was coming closed off as if sensing the conclusion of Shae’s speech. But Shae inclined her head. 

“And in regards to my relationship with Erik, I’m still getting used to the feeling that I’m kind of in the public eye, which is very disarming, to say the least. But I want you to understand that I take my relationship with Erik very seriously. And given the amount you’re asking for, Erik is the one who can provide that to you, not me. That means that I, unfortunately, have to involve him in this and I’m not happy about that.” 

Shae had the moment to hurt someone who was close to her father and by relation hurt him too. She could have her rightful justice, a punishment for leaving her and her mother behind. But as she sat looking at Rebecca, Shae realized that he was lucky he hadn’t been the one to raise her. She slipped into her purse and Rebecca’s eyes widened as Shae slipped out the check. 

“So, I guess you’re lucky he’s a very generous fiance. He gave a little extra in case there are complications.” 

Rebecca accepted the check with trembling fingers, her eyes growing glassy with tears.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I...I know you didn’t have to…” 

“No,” Shae said softly. “I didn’t. But that’s not how I was raised. And I’ve always believed in helping people when they needed it.” 

Rebecca wiped away a few tears that spilled, her lips trembling as she struggled to keep from crying in relief. Shae watched her, her expression softening. She didn’t know much about her half-sister and couldn’t even be certain that this wouldn’t come back to bite her. But at least Shae could walk away knowing when someone came to her, pleading and desperate, she hadn’t turned them away. 

Shae knew that would make her mother proud and that’s all she needed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jenna

**Chapter 4**

Three days later found Jenna back in Wakanda, resuming what was still an unfamiliar routine to her. 

“Ms. Dawson, I must say it’s quite a surprise to see you here.” 

The words of praise came from Adebiyi, one of the philosophy professors at Wakanda University. Dressed in a purple-stitched white dashiki and white linen pants, he looked quite at home in his open-spaced classroom. The classroom was small, with only twenty seats shaped into a ‘U’ and facing the wooden lecture floor, which was accentuated by an open window that gave a breathless view of the Golden City. 

Jenna watched as Adebiyi strode over to a small stand and pulled out an electronic kettle and a few cups. She had learned that most Wakandans preferred tea over coffee and had many flavors that she had never heard of. 

“Oh, I guess I am rather early. But I wanted to make up for all my late entries, you know?” 

On her curriculum, Adebiyi’s class was her first one of the day, an early morning session that would get students in the mindset of contemplation as they continued on to their other sessions throughout the day. It also happened to be the one class that Jenna struggled to arrive on time. She wasn’t late on purpose; but between dealing with a new sleep schedule and her late rendezvous with T’Challa, it was hard to get up in the early mornings. It was just another reason that T’Challa found her insistence on keeping their relationship nonsensical. 

Adebiyi smiled and said something in a Wakandan dialect that she didn’t understand. She had learned that the Wakandan language had over fifteen dialects, with some specific to their own tribes. She learned that outside of the University, English wasn't a common language because many Wakandans didn't feel the need to learn it. However, the education system allowed for the study of languages around the world. Jenna found that this was just another aspect of how Wakanda didn't have to bend to the rest of the world; the world was expected to bend to them. 

The language barrier was just another way that Jenna felt that she was at a loss in this country, though she had started taking classes in the main Wakandan dialect that was most often used between tribes. 

Adebiyi took his time adding his teabag to his kettle before turning to her. 

“I said while I appreciate your promptness, we don’t have class today.” 

Jenna furrowed her brows, immediately glancing down at the holo pad she had been provided at orientation. With a tap, she was able to bring up a holographic screen and went searching through for her emails. 

“Are you sure? Because I got an email from T’Jeni that we needed to be here early.” 

Adebiyi inclined his head at her. 

“No,” Adebiyi said, watching his kettle. “I fear there must have been a miscommunication.” 

She frowned, reflecting on that. 

When Jenna had started the summer program, she had been the only foreign student. She knew it was because of the security issues that they had to forego accepting any other students outside of the country. She had been grouped with five other Wakandan students, who would act as her liaisons, only in the sense that they did group outings to cultural events around the city and did tours of local Wakandan sights. They all had their own classes, but some of them shared classes with Jenna as well. 

It went so well for her that when the summer ended she was able to “extend” it into the Fall. Her grandmother had been ecstatic to learn this and Nina had declared that it was only a matter of months before she was moving there for good. 

But Jenna could tell that her extended stay wasn’t welcome by all, T’Jeni being one of them. He had an attitude since she first met him and Jenna guessed she had likely solidified his dislike for her on the first day of Adebiyi’s class. 

They had been discussing political movements and when T’Jeni made a snide comment about Americans, well, Jenna felt she had to correct him on a certain front. Specifically, the impact of the civil rights movement and it had devolved into an argument that had lasted for the rest of the class. Adebiyi had stood by, rubbing a hand through his thick, gray beard, and had only smiled. The other students had kept quiet, whether out of disinterest or fascination, Jenna hadn’t sought to know for sure. 

Ever since then, T’Jeni had pulled stunts like these and Jenna had a moment of wry amusement that even in Wakanda, there could be unnecessarily petty people. 

_ ‘Doesn’t matter where you go, I guess.’  _

“Petty ass,” she muttered. 

A sudden laugh had her snapping her gaze to Adebiyi and Jenna realized, with horror, that he had heard her. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Please, don’t apologize for expressing yourself. Your candidness is quite refreshing, I must say. Tea?” 

He stepped towards her and held out a steaming cup, which had a spicy scent to it. She gave him a smile in thanks and accepted the offering. 

“Why was class canceled today?” she asked.

A spicy-sweet flavor hit her tongue as she took a sip of her tea, delighting her. It was a new flavor and Jenna knew she was officially turning into a tea drinker. 

“Ah, well we are preparing for the Golden Festival. During this time, classes are in recess.” 

“What is the Golden Festival?” 

“Golden Festival is a rather simplistic description, but there isn’t an accurate translation for the holiday itself in your language. Essentially, every time around this year, people across Wakanda come to Birnin Zana to celebrate the royal family and our continued bounty under the Goddess Bast. There is food, performances, and the like, but the main event is a two-night gala held by the royal family in the palace. The first night is for the public at large, where you may get a chance to speak with the King and other members of the royal family and the second is smaller, but just as grand in the royal palace which is by invitation only. It’s quite extraordinary, but I must admit, it’s not my favorite holiday. Traffic gets too congested with everyone coming in.” 

“I didn’t know anything like that was happening,” Jenna said. “It sounds like a big deal.” 

No wonder it had been hard to get a hold of T’Challa these last few days. Once they had departed after their mission, she hadn’t heard from him. It didn’t rub her wrong too much; he was a King after all. 

“Oh, it is. It is a chance for the people to celebrate Wakanda and to honor the King and the Black Panther. And for some, it is a chance to finally see him. Not everyone gets a chance at seeing the King, at least not in person.” 

The awe in his voice sounded extremely familiar. In most of the discussions that involved the Black Panther, there was a similar note of wonder in their voices. 

Jenna hadn’t quite got around to asking T’Challa what he thought of that. 

“Everyone makes it sound like he’s a deity or something.” 

“To some he is.” 

Her eyebrows rose high, but she didn’t say anything. He smiled slightly at her expression. 

“You must understand, my dear, that the Black Panther is blessed by our Goddess herself. The will of Bast lives through King T’Challa.”

“But the King and the Black Panther aren’t always the same person, right?” 

“Yes, that has happened. When the King was a Prince, he wore the mantle of Black Panther whie his father grew in age but continued his reign. However, both were blessed by the Goddess.” 

“Uh huh.”

Adebiyi sipped at his tea before turning to walk towards the panel. He beckoned her with two fingers, and she grabbed her pack before following. 

“Sit,” he said, gesturing to two deep maroon cushions on the floor. 

“I thought you said we don’t have class.”

“You don’t need a class to learn. Sit.” 

Jenna dropped her pack and lowered herself to sit cross-legged on the designated spot.

“You have been in Wakanda for some time now and have spoken to quite a few people. Tell me, what do you think of our homeland?” 

Jenna took her time with her drink, stalling as she tried to formulate an answer. He smiled.

“An honest observation, please. It’s very rare I get an opportunity to hear an opinion from someone outside of our country.”

“I’m learning that when people say that they want honesty, they mean they want to hear something flattering.” 

“Ha! Fair point. But I give you my word, I will take no offense to you expressing your honest opinion.” 

She felt that she had read Adebiyi enough over the last few weeks to know he truly did appreciate candor when it came to answers. But she also knew that Wakandan pride wasn’t to be trifled with. 

_ ‘Whatever.’ _

“It’s a bit overwhelming,” she said, “Being in the Capital is like stepping into some world that isn’t supposed to exist. The technology is amazing, and everything is so vibrant and well-crafted. It’s unlike any place I’ve ever been to and I can see why everyone says there’s no place on earth like Wakanda.” 

She tilted her cup, letting the liquid slosh back and forth.

“And your country definitely isn’t a monolith. Just from the people I met, you all have different cultural traits and ways of talking and even dressing. You’re coexisting but still your own groups"

“Wakanda is the result of Bashenga uniting the tribes together. But we still have the history of our lineage, both separate and together.” 

“And that’s incredible. Not only that you’re united, but that you all are truly able to evolve together. And there’s a true pride in being Wakandan. There’s no pretext of toleration, but a true belief in your country, your god, and your monarchy. You stand by the powers that be and you don’t question that actions aren’t taken in your best interest. I mean, as far as I can tell, there’s no poverty and people are pretty much free to express themselves however they wish. Free education, free healthcare, low crime rates, and low mortality rates. It’s like a paradise here.” 

Adebiyi lowered his cup and gave her an encouraging smile.

“But?”

“Nothing. That’s all I got.” 

Adebiyi tutted at her.

“Honesty.” 

Jenna felt that she was biased. After all, she was dating their King. He did his best to keep it from her, but she knew that this paradise was far from perfect. The brooding moods after a long day were an indication and Jenna just had the sense to know that people always showed you their best, while downplaying their worst. Whether it was a conflict within a council meeting or notice of disgruntlement within some areas, Wakanda was not without its own conflict. And T’Challa felt he must shoulder them all. T’Challa’s decision to reveal Wakanda to the rest of the world had broken years of traditions and precedent and they were now in new waters when it came to handling matters. The Elders were very adamant about how they felt about these changes and the tension was growing. 

But how could she explain how she, an outsider, had such information? 

She traced the rim of her cup lightly, piecing her thoughts together carefully. She could utilize the information that she knew was common knowledge; things she had learned from lectures and readings. 

“Wakanda has never been invaded or conquered, right?” she asked finally. 

“That is correct.” 

“And that’s not an easy feat. I mean, I can only imagine the amount of power and skilled force it takes to not only keep people out but to keep the true nature of your country from outsiders. But I don’t know, it just seems kind of fragile.” 

He raised a brow and lowered his empty cup to the floor.

“You made a similar point to T’Jeni, I believe. But you never explained it before class was done.” 

There was no heat to his voice, no indication that she had made an offense. When she hesitated, he simply waved a hand to continue. 

“Well, I was only saying that there was a difference in perspective when it comes to strength. Here, you trust the authority of your government because you’ve never been given a reason not to. Your rights as citizens are protected and there don’t seem to be incidents of abuse of power, at least not on a systematic scale. You believe in the ideals of law and order because they’ve worked for you. But to take your experiences as a measure for other countries really isn’t fair.” 

“Explain please.” 

“Ok. T’Jeni made a comment that if the people of other countries had more trust in their government, there wouldn’t be so much conflict. But I can make a guess that he doesn’t know what it’s like to be ostracized for who you are and to be afraid that the powers that are supposed to protect you aren’t really concerned about protecting you at all. You haven’t had to fight to make your voices heard or to show that you have the same rights as everyone else. You haven’t had to fight for the right to simply exist. He said he’s never left Wakanda and it makes me understand why he’d feel that way. If he stepped outside into the real world, he’d be just another black man.” 

“You believe he should have less pride in his heritage, then?”

“No, of course not. It’s an incredible thing to be able to directly trace your lineage. But there’s so many people, all over the world, who can’t do that because things like slavery, genocide, racism, and sexism, just to name a few, made sure of that. Do you have any idea what it’s like to only have blood and pain as your lineage? To have scattered roots and only educated guesses from where your people come from? To know that there have been strategic attempts to have your people wiped from history?” 

Jenna took a breath before continuing. 

“I’m not saying your people shouldn’t be proud of who you are and what your people have achieved. But that doesn’t mean that you should judge others who are fighting to be seen in a world that has attempted to shape their identity. If Wakanda is supposed to be better, then the people need to be willing to think bigger than just protecting themselves from everyone else. That’s clearly something you can do; why not challenge yourselves to see how you can grow when you’re integrated with the rest of the world? Things don’t evolve and grow when people think there’s no reason to change. It happens when you believe that things could be done better, and you work to change them. T’Jeni’s luckier than most of us, but if he thinks that Wakanda has reached the pinnacle of what your country can be, he’s more like the rest of the world than he truly knows.” 

She had a similar discussion with T’Challa, not too long ago. Just like Adebiyi, he had taken his time to formulate a response, his dark eyes studying her thoughtfully. In Adebiyi’s case, he simply stroked his beard as he thought, eyes hooded. 

Finally, he spoke. 

“You have quite a few strong opinions for such little time here.” 

That was it. No moments of reflection or rebuttal. She was so used to it from T’Challa that Adebiyi’s simple response deflated her a little. 

“You asked for honesty,” she said instead, “and I’ve been doing some reading at the university library. It’s a great resource.” 

“Hmm. It’s clear you are quite passionate about this subject.”

“A lot of people are.” 

He smiled then, his hands resting on his knees.

“I had a feeling you would be a wonderful addition to this class, and I’m pleased to know I wasn’t wrong.” 

“You’re not offended?” 

“Of course not! What’s the point of hearing from others if everyone is more focused on feelings than solving problems? You offer a perspective that many students don’t have, and I appreciate your input. But I would lend this advice if you don’t mind?”

“Sure.”

“As you have said, Wakanda is not a monolith. For every person who is like T’Jeni, I believe you may find that there are those whose ideals align closer to you than you may think. But even more who don’t agree with either one. You want us to be opened-minded, but I hope the more tense debates don’t lead you to close yours off.” 

“I think I have a good handle on not letting that happen.” 

He rose and grabbed their empty cups. 

“Yes, you seem to be. But I’m rather curious to see how your observations change over the duration of your stay. You will let me know, won’t you?” 

Jenna watched him curiously, and when he simply grabbed a book from his desk, she realized he had dismissed her.

“Yes, I will. And thanks for listening to me rant, I guess.” 

“Anytime,” he said, opening his book. “And if I were to offer one last piece of advice? Don’t let T’Jeni get to you. He’s intelligent, but he is still young and has been sheltered by the wealth of his family.”

“You mean he’s spoiled.” 

Adebiyi waved a hand.

“Oh, those are your words, not mine. But I will say that he has a tendency of developing opinions without much basis and mistakes them for a fact. Knowing this should make it easier to handle him.” 

Jenna planted a hand on her hip.

“Why don’t you say all of this to him?” she asked.

“Some people don’t take hard truths well. You do not seem to be such a person.” 

“Right. So, you want me to be nice to him.” 

“Not at all. I believe you may be the right person to give these hard truths. And it’s quite entertaining to see you deliver them.” 

She couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her and Adebiyi smirked. 

“Now go and enjoy the rest of your day, Ms. Dawson. I’m sure there’s still quite a lot for you to explore.” 

______________________________

After her talk with Adebiyi, Jenna stopped by her apartment for an early lunch. Her apartment was within walking distance of the University, as she used a path that led up to a building that served as the common area. It provided a kitchen, study rooms, a library, and an open area for gatherings. Outside was a sparkling pool and seating. 

The path would split off to lead to the entrance of the apartment buildings. Jenna got into her apartment with the use of a Kimoyo card, the technology based on a Kimoyo bracelet. Citizens had both, but as an outsider, she had only been given the card. The apartment was sparsely decorated but extremely comfortable. It boasted the balance of modernism with nature, with wooden flooring and panels paired with sleek technology that was designed by the Wakandan Design Group. There was a large kitchen with vibranium lined appliances, a bathroom that had a large tub and shower, a living room, a study, and a bedroom. Jenna was relieved that housing was included in her student package, along with a stipend for shopping. 

She dropped her bag onto the front chair and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out some leftovers from a takeout she had gotten yesterday and after warming them up, headed back outside. The weather was nice and she found it relaxing to sit poolside as she ate. She swiped her card again to gain access to the common area and then settled at a table on the veranda. She found she was the only one there and was grateful for the moment of solitude. She had just finished up her meal when a call caught her attention. 

“Ha! American Girl!” 

Jenna looked up, spotting Luan approaching her. He was hard to miss, his large figure casting a shadow over her, his red tunic almost seeming to stretch at the seams. She had learned that he was intimidating only in looks because Luan was actually quite the teddy bear on the inside.  Luan was a young man that hailed from a smaller village that was in the region associated with the Mining Tribe. Luan had worked in the mines after completing his schooling in his village and had developed a fascination with the periodical elements, especially vibranium. So, he had decided to pursue a higher course of study on the subject and applied to one of the many esteemed science programs at Wakanda University in the capital. Wakanda University offered an extensive course of study that would properly complement Luan’s skills and would likely help him further his career as both a scientist and a miner. Upon the completion of his program, he planned to move permanently to the capital and apply for a transfer to work in the Great Mound, which was considered a high honor. Only certain people were given the credentials to work in the vibranium mounds, but Luan believed he had a good chance. 

Luan had been friendly to her since the day they met and it was the only reason Jenna tolerated him calling her ‘American Girl.’ She sensed it wasn’t from a place of ill will. 

“Hey, Luan,” she replied. “What’s up?” 

“You are late,” he declared. “We almost left without you.” 

Jenna frowned. 

“What are you talking about? I thought classes were canceled. I mean, I did get there early today, which was a waste.” 

“So, you do know how time works.” 

Jenna stiffened at the snide words, turning to see T’Jeni standing near the entryway. He had an average build and height, with a clean fade and white, bright teeth. If she hadn’t known his personality, she would have said he had a nice smile, but as it was, it just seemed fake to her. 

“You know, T’Jeni,” Jenna said, keeping her voice calm, “Where I come from when people have a problem, they say it.”

She stepped towards him, ignoring the wary look Luan shot at her. 

“So, if you have something to say, just say it,” she snapped. 

T’Jeni lifted his chin haughtily.

“I have nothing to say to you.” 

“No? That’d be a first.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Luan asked.

Jenna kept her gaze locked with T’Jeni’s while answering Luan’s question.

“T’Jeni sent an email saying we had class today.”

“We don’t.” 

“Yeah, I know that now. But it’s all good, I had a one-on-one session with Adebiyi. It was nice having an actual intellectual conversation for once.”

T’Jeni scowled, crossing his arms as he glared at her. His anger flared hot and gave her a lot of satisfaction. T’Jeni was prideful about his intelligence and seemed to think he was the smartest person in the room. He didn’t like being reminded that he wasn’t. 

“Oh, were you able to keep up?” he asked snidely. 

“It wasn’t hard when you weren’t around to whine about someone missing your point.” 

He stepped towards her then, but she held her ground. He wasn’t the first man who thought he could intimidate her into backing down. 

“Come on, Jenna,” Luan said. “We’re late.”

“That’s right,” T’Jeni said. “Run along with your commoner friend.” 

Anger flashed suddenly inside of her and she opened her mouth, ready to let the anger flow. But she was suddenly lifted and tossed over Luan’s shoulder. He did the move so quickly she barely had time to register before he started moving towards the entrance. 

“Hey!” Jenna cried, “put me down.” 

T’Jeni was smirking as Luan bodily carried her out and her anger turned into indignation. 

“He’s not worth it,” Luan said, ignoring her struggles. “And I already told you we were late.” 

There was nothing she could do but scowl at T’Jeni’s smug face as she was carried out of the room. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
